


Calm Waters

by Anna_Jay



Series: Monster Challenge [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Injured Will, M/M, Monster Challenge, mermaid au, merman!will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Jay/pseuds/Anna_Jay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal takes in a malnourished merman as his new pet and sets out to help him recover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [平静水域（Calm Waters）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821482) by [12983298](https://archiveofourown.org/users/12983298/pseuds/12983298)



> Next up in the monster challenge is Mermaids (or in this case Merman).
> 
> 12983298 has translated this in Chinese! http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-178217-1-1.html go check it out!

The merman was in worse condition than Hannibal had expected. His gills were inflamed and looked ready to burst, his was skin ashen, and his ribs were practically emerging from his skin. Upon closer inspection, Hannibal noted that the abnormally pale blue tail was missing a few scales, due to malnourishment or transportation was up to question. Even the water he was transported in was murky and the smell made his nose burn.

However, Hannibal knew what he was getting himself into as he instructed the movers to put the unconscious merman near the large, extravagant tank. He declined when they offered to put the creature in the tank.

Alone with his new pet, Hannibal took off his suit jacket and rolled his sleeves up. He lowered his arm into the merman’s crate and noted the temperature. He would have to be careful when he introduced him to his new home. While the cooler waters of the tank would benefit the poor creature, the drastic change could send the fragile merman into shock and subsequently kill him.

Hannibal removed his arm and grabbed two towels he had placed earlier before dipping them into the cooler tank. Gently, he lifted the merman out of the transport box and he watched in fasciation as the infected gills closed up. It caused the merman to swallow, his throat clicking and he whined in pain. Hannibal gently soothed him as he wrapped the merman’s upper torso and tail. He then took up position on the floor with the merman’s head nestled in his lap. He could feel the damp towel seeping into his pants, but he ignored it. This was more important.

He had first heard about the merman through a colleague.

“Uncontrollable.” The man had scorned one evening at a party. “The beast tries to bite at anyone who tries to feed it and bashes at the glass when anyone comes close. I heard it almost took off someone’s finger a week ago. Honestly I don’t know why Mr. Crawford has such a creature.”

“Status, most likely.” Hannibal supplied, ignoring the irritation he felt at the thought of Jack Crawford having such a rare creature before him. Hannibal was already in the process of building a tank, an extravagant one that took up nearly the entirety of the spare living room and required him to attach an equally magnificent stair and balcony in order for him to reach the top. Besides a status boost, having a merman would make it easier to hide his… Hobby.

“It is a shame he couldn’t tame it,” his colleague continued. “It was a beautiful creature.”

“Was?”

“Yes, didn’t you hear? Because Mr. Crawford cannot control the creature he’s decided it best to destroy it.”

Hannibal paused from taking a drink. “Destroy it?” He repeated.

“Yes. It refuses to eat and won’t let anyone near it. It would only be humane.”

Hannibal nodded, taking a sip as he thought. “Does he have a date set on its destruction?” Hannibal asked calmly.

“I’m not sure, but he thought the sooner the better.”

Hannibal made the call that evening and arranged for the merman to be brought to his estate. Since Mr. Crawford lived in another town and Hannibal worked a tight schedule, they arranged for the merman to be delivered by the end of the month. It gave Hannibal plenty of time to make arrangements with his patients and finish the merman’s new home.

Now with the merman in his arms, Hannibal almost wished he had acquired him sooner. He smoothed damp curls away from his face. The merman briefly leaned into the touch. The poor creature’s breath rattled with every inhale, one taloned hand reaching up to scratch at his swollen throat. Hannibal gently grabbed the hand and tucked it back under the towel. He waited a few more minutes before picking him up and ascended the stairs, before he lowered him onto the shallow ledge of the tank.

The merman froze and his eyes shot open. Hannibal only had a moment to notice how blue the merman’s eyes were before, with a powerful thrash, the creature broke out of his grasp and into the deepest part of the tank. Hannibal watched as the towels floated aimlessly in the water before he stood. He would get them later. He walked down stairs and around the front of the tank. The merman was nowhere to be seen. Probably hiding in one of the caves Hannibal had designed for him.

Hannibal watched for a few more moments before turning. He had supper to prepare.

 

The merman was still in hiding when Hannibal returned, but he wasn’t worried. While the creature’s appearance looked horrendous, Hannibal had high hopes that he would make a full recovery. He just had to be patient and what kind of hunter of man would he be if he wasn’t patient?

Hannibal stood on the balcony, holding a plate of the chopped liver and heart of a rather rude clerk. There was still no moment in the water or signs of the merman. He then held down the pieces of raw organs and tipped the plate just slightly. Drops of blood stained the clear water before quickly disbursing.

He wouldn’t say the reaction was instantaneous, but the merman was quick to come and investigate. Hannibal watched as the merman came closer, seeing the infected gills and human nose flare at the smell of blood. He took a piece of liver and dropped it in the water. It was immediately gobbled up.

“Jack wasn’t taking care of you, my dear. It is the reason most mer creatures such as yourself don’t last long in captivity. While you can live off fish and red meat,” Hannibal dropped each piece individually, entranced by how the merman moved to quickly consume each one. His sharp fangs glinting in the water. “Your main diet is human.”

The plate now clean, Hannibal returned to the main floor. He couldn’t contain the small amount of glee when the merman followed him.

“I’ll return with some more, don’t worry.” He placed a hand on the glass, and while the creature didn’t swim away, he also didn’t try to bash at the glass. “But not too much. We can’t have you becoming sick now can we?”

 

As Hannibal had suspected, the merman made a magnificent recovery. His frail figure filled out into a more muscular build. His tail changed from a pale blue to a near navy, which made Hannibal wonder how close was the merman to death. Even his skin changed from grey to a positively brilliant white. Everything about the merman was coming along splendidly…

Except…

“Now really, you are being ridiculous.” Hannibal scolded. The merman didn’t move from his not so hidden spot in the kelp bed. “Come here at once. This will make you feel better.”

Hannibal had tried multiple times to coax the merman out of the water to attend to his infected gills. He almost succeeded but as soon as he put the ointment to his neck the merman let out a shriek and fled to his cave. That was nearly a week ago and Hannibal was getting tired of it. He didn’t want to resort to drugging the merman’s food, knowing that he would probably smell it or after the first time he would refuse to eat. It would be a total waste.

“I know it hurts you,” Hannibal called to him. The merman’s eyes darted up to him but fled again. Another trait Hannibal had discovered. “And yes the ointment will hurt as well, but it will get better.”

Still no movement. What a stubborn, willful creature!

Hannibal paused.

“Will.”

The creature’s eyes darted to him again, confused.

Hannibal smiled. “William. That’s a nice name, and fitting for someone so stubborn.”

The merman blinked in response.

“William, come here, please.” When Will made no move, he added. “I won’t try to touch your gills.”

A few more coaxing words brought Will to the ledge, the merman hesitant as he emerged from the water. The dark brown curls clung to his head and fell over brilliant blue eyes. Hannibal wanted to brush them away but refrained.

“How about this: You let me tend to your gills and I’ll give you a treat.”

Will’s head tilted slightly, and Hannibal knew he had captured his attention.

“Give me a week, two at most, and you’ll see how much better you’ll feel.”

Will’s head tilted the other way and his eyes narrowed slightly.

“You’ll get the treat after your recovery. And,” Hannibal quickly added when Will began to scowl and show his teeth. “If it does not recover by the end of the two weeks I will still give you a treat.”

Will’s skittish eyes darted at every point on Hannibal’s face, looking for any deception. Finally, the merman nodded.

“Good.” Hannibal grabbed the ointment bottle once more. Gently, he smoothed the cream over Will’s gill-less neck, knowing when he submerged the ointment would still get into the gills. Will swallowed at each stroke, and Hannibal gave him encouraging words knowing he was in pain.

Finished, Hannibal pulled back with a smile. “See? Not so bad.

“Now, let’s get you something to eat.”

 


End file.
